Ԑspinαs de Rosα
by Safineia
Summary: One-shot Ella era suya; su rosa blanca. Y como su dueño amaba cada pequeña parte de ella, sobre todo, sus nuevas e incisivas espinas. [Mangaverse – Subaru]


**Título:** Espinas de Rosa

 **Palabras:** 1\. 481 (Excluyendo notas de autor)

 **Aclaraciones:** Inspirado en el manga de Diabolik Lovers, más específicamente en el Prequel y Sequel de Subaru. Rated T por escenas subiditas de tono

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Diabolik Lovers ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Yo solo abuso de ellos por un ratito(?) por otro lado esta historia es de mi total autoría.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Yui Komori llegó ante ellos como la nueva novia sacrificada. Fue curioso para los seis ver como la pequeña blonda pasaba del pánico al descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de los residentes de esa mansión a exigir el derecho sobre su sangre, y que así, fuera ella quien decidiera a quien iba a entregársela.

Sin lugar a dudas solo una humana así de peculiar elegiría de entre todos al más violento e irascible de la manada.

 **.**

—Está tardando mucho —bufó por enésima vez en la noche.

A su lado, echado en el sofá, Shū lo miró con una expresión de fastidio.

—Cálmate. Pareces un niño. —la mirada tajante que le dio solo logró que el rubio suspirara cansinamente. —Reiji no le pondrá un dedo encima a tu novia, valora su vida más de lo que crees. Al igual que el resto de nosotros.

No pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente al notar el leve tinte azul en la cara de su hermano favorito.

Desde que Yui había sido transformada en vampiro por sus propias manos las cosas resultaron dando un giro inesperado para todos: La dulce e inofensiva chica había terminado desarrollando un lado algo "irritable". El cual ellos tuvieron el placer de conocer cuándo, en uno de sus intentos por probar la sangre de _Chichinashi_ , el mayor de los trillizos casi perdió la cabeza ante una **muy** enojada vampiresa.

Ese día todos aprendieron que era mejor no tocarle mucho los ovarios a Yui Komori, mucho menos ahora que los superaba en términos de fuerza debido a su condición neófita.

Y cabía destacar que el disfrutaba ver como _**su**_ chica imponía su voluntad ante aquellos idiotas, divirtiéndose a costa del sufrimiento de sus hermanos.

—Además —la voz de su hermano mayor hizo que volviera a prestarle atención—… sorprendentemente la relación de ella con el resto se ha hecho más estrecha durante los últimos meses.

Asintió dándole la razón al hijo de Beatrix. Aunque realmente desconocía las razones, hacía un tiempo que Yui había empezado a convivir más con el resto de sus hermanos.

Eso lo sorprendió bastante, ya que hasta el momento con el único con quien Yui hablaba normalmente a parte de él era Shū, pues según ella el rubio era más fácil de tratar que el resto. Ahora no solo había empezado a volverse más cercana con el mayor, sino que los demás bastardos –como le gustaba llamarles– se dirigían a ella como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

" _Me enferma"_ pensó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Cuando menos ella se mantenía alerta ante el resto, y si cualquiera de ellos trataba de acercarse con dobles intenciones una simple mirada de aquellos ojos rosas tintados de rojo era suficiente para recordarles que estaba dispuesta a partirles el cuello si no se comportaban.

—Subaru, Shū-san.

Se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa nacida de imaginarse a sus hermanos retorciéndose como gusanos a los pies de su novia para observar como la susodicha bajaba las escaleras con dirección a donde se encontraba con el rubio.

—Ya era hora. —gruñó mirando a la chica ahora junto a el —¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Lo siento. Es que el té negro sabía tan bien que nos olvidamos de la hora. —se excusó ella apenada.

Se había vuelto costumbre para él el esperarla luego de sus reuniones del té con Reiji, y Yui lo consideraba tan "dulce" de su parte que no le gustaba dejarlo esperando.

—Gracias por acompañar a Subaru en mi ausencia Shū-san. —se dirigió ella al rubio acostado en el sofá de la sala.

—Te dije que solo Shū estaba bien.

—Ah, perdona. Aún no me acostumbro del todo.

—No puede ser tan difícil si ya lo haces con Subaru.

—¡E-Es diferente!

—¿En qué? —insistió sonriendo ladino.

—En que soy su novio. —terció él ya molesto.

—Tranquilo Romeo. Estas más sobreprotector que de costumbre.

Pudo sentir como el enojo lo invadía al ver la expresión divertida en la cara del vago de su hermano mayor –la cual parecía hacerse cada vez más cínica– y estuvo a punto de levantar su puño para golpearlo cuando sintió una pequeña mano femenina aferrándose fuertemente a la manga de su chaqueta.

" _¿Yui?"_ la miró por sobre su hombro y notó como ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo, apretando los labios a la vez que usaba su mano libre para sujetarse el cuello de la blusa rosa que llevaba puesta.

No necesitó palabras para entender lo que le pasaba.

La tomó de la mano para después arrastrarla con dirección a su propio cuarto sin molestarse en despedirse de Shū. Sabía que este también había notado el _estado_ en el que se encontraba la chica, por lo que agradeció que los dejara irse en silencio.

 **.**

—… Suba… ru… —pronunció ella con voz temblorosa mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta.

La observó desde su lugar en el borde de la amplia cama. Ella parecía rogar, y él no era nadie para negarle ese _algo_.

—¿Tienes sed Yui? —preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

—Si… mucha.

Cuando finalmente lo miró, el hambre se hallaba reflejada en sus orbes totalmente pintados de color carmesí.

—Entonces bebe.

Tuvo que desviar su mirada de ella mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, quedando solamente con su camisa negra, para de esa manera facilitarle el acceso a su propio cuello.

—Subaru…

En menos de un segundo ya tenía a la rubia –literalmente– encima.

De forma ligeramente brusca terminó siendo arrinconado entre la suave cama y el menudo cuerpo de la chica. Ella se inclinó hasta rosar con sus labios la fría piel de su cuello y posteriormente empezó a lamer la zona como reflejo del ansia que sentía.

— _Te deseo_. —susurró contra su pulso, y el no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Sin previo aviso ella atacó con delicadeza su garganta. La sensación de aquellos pequeños y escasos colmillos encajándose lentamente en su piel… le encantaba, le gustaba más de lo que quisiera admitir. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado para que pudiera beber más a gusto y ella pareció agradecérselo en un suspiro ahogado.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales dejó que se alimentara tanto como quisiera hasta que finalmente la sintió separarse. Valla mujer, le mordía de tal manera que lo hacía desear que nunca se detuviera.

" _Temo que termine convirtiéndome en un masoquista"_

Yui se incorporó lentamente después de lamer los restos de sangre en la herida, quedando sentada a horcadas sobre él. Al mirarla pudo notar como jadeaba –recobrando el aire perdido mientras saciaba su sed– con la boca abierta manchada de rojo. _"Tan linda"_ pensó al ver su estado. Ella aún era una completa novata en todo lo referente a ser vampiro, y eso incluía el alimentarse sin terminar con la cara sucia al igual que un infante. Yui pareció darse cuenta de la imagen que le daba ya que se apresuró a cerrar la boca mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó estirando el brazo para limpiarle los rastros de sangre con la mano.

—Bastante. Gracias Subaru.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo tonta.

Le fue imposible no sonrojarse ante la radiante sonrisa que ella le regaló. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que dijo. Después de todo él la había convertido y por lo tanto era su responsabilidad brindarle alimento.

Después ella permaneció callada mientras terminaba de limpiarla. Al llegar a sus labios los rozó con su pulgar, deleitándose con su suavidad, fue entonces que entre sus comisuras se asomó la punta de uno de sus colmillos. Casi inconsciente de sus actos empezó a tocar la superficie de aquel pequeño incisivo, la chica entreabrió los labios para que siguiera pensando que quizá sus dientes también estaban manchados. _"Son suaves"_ detalló el. Eran tan pequeños y redondos, pero con una punta bastante filosa, casi como…

—Espinas de rosa. —susurró aún inconsciente.

—¿Mm, dijiste algo Subaru?

—¿Eh? No, nada realmente. —terminó de quitar la sangre de sus labios para después incorporarse, permaneciendo con ella sentada en sus piernas y acercándola más a su cuerpo. —Solo que ahora soy yo el que tiene _hambre_.

Entonces fue el turno de Yui para sonrojarse.

Sumisamente ella se dejó recostar en la cama mientras la acariciaba en lugares que bien podría saberse de memoria. Él se deleita con aquella piel blanca y sedosa como los pétalos de una flor, volviéndose aún más adicto a su dulce aroma.

—Subaru… —la escucha llamarlo en un suspiro, con los ojos rosas ya nublados de deseo.

Y es allí donde se permite a si mismo sonreír contra la piel de sus pechos desnudos. Porque ella sujeta su rostro entre sus manos para unir sus labios en un beso demandante y apasionado.

Parecía ser que a su dulce rosa le habían crecido espinas más filosas que las garras de una bestia. Aunque realmente él no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario, solo le hacía amarla aún más.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **El Rincón de la Autora**

Safineia reportandose con un pequeño aporte al Fandom el cual es el primero de muchos que vendran ;3 Si les gustó porfavor haganmelo saber con un review así como de cualquier error o sugerencia ¡todo será bien recibido!

Hasta la próxima me despido

 _¡Cherio!_


End file.
